Hit the right note
by Cherrypie321
Summary: AU. I was perfectly happy in San Francisco so why did I have to move tho New York. But what was up with that 'Percy' guy who I met at the airport and what kind of a school sings songs against each other. When Annabeth joins Goode High her music will be put to the test but don't forget the enemy singer. The one she was falling for. Percabeth, Jasper, Thaluke and more.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth Chase

I put my earphones in to block away the outside world. I know that sounds strange bit it's true. I would always make sure my I-Pod was fully charged or at least half way. I would listen to songs whever I go, to school or to the shops. I could always hear the sweat melody of good songs. I have five playlists;

Sad

Happy

Depressing

Hyper

Wise

They usually depended on my mood.

Music was my life, I couldn't live without it. I knew music was important to me nut I didn't know how much...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Okay dad, I am just going to get a drink" I waved goodbye as my dad went to the moving van that was currently parked out side the busy airport.

I looked around. It wasn't as busy as the airports in San Francisco but then again, the ones in San Francisco were much smaller. The sun light was coming in through the wall length windows. It was summer so it was hot in New York but nothing compered to home. My old home, as dad would put it.

I didn't want to move. I loved it in San Francisco. The beaches were amazing. My friends were the best and the guys weren't that bad to look at either. I fitted in there. With my perfect tan and my long, blonde curls.

But I had to move.

My dads a teacher on war history so when he got offered a job at a successful university he jumped at the chance. Unfortunately for me, it was in New York.

I had already had a big move once in my life. Virginia to San Francisco. Me and my dad moved to Frisco when he and my mom split up. I was sad, of course, but in a way I was relieved. I would be woken up in the middle of the night by my parents voices booming throughout the house. They would argue about all different things; Money, jobs, food, school, life and me.

It was no secret that my dad never wanted me. I knew from the start. He was never smiling on any of my baby photo's and even left my mom for a week when he found out she was pregnant. My mom wanted me and was against abortion but she was unhappy about how much time I took up and what I was doing to her job.

So when her and my dad finally got a divorce my dad got me because over the years my dad started warming up to me and I knew that if I went with my mom she wouldn't pay any attention to me.

My dad then met a women in Virginia and they got married. Her name was Sarah. I hated her and she hated me. She hated that I was my dads child to a women that wasn't her and I hated her because she didn't even try to be a motherly figure to me.

One year later she had two twins, Mathew and Bobby. My brothers. I love them to pieces but they can be trouble. At first Sarah would even let me near them but after some years she started warming up to me and treating me like her own. She is like a mother to me now as I haven't seen mine in ten years.

I made my way to Starbucks when I felt something hot spatter all over my chest. I looked up with a shocked face to see a boy, about my age, holding a drink of coffee that was now covering my top.

she was quite cute. He had raven hair and sea-green eyes. I would maybe go for him if he hadn't just spilled his drink over me.

"I'm so sorry" He said while moving the cup away.

"It's fine" I tried to wipe the stain away but no so luck.

"Here borrow my jacket" he took his blue jacket off and put it on me as I did the zip up to cover the stain.

"Let me buy you a drink" and without waiting for my reply he went over to the women at the counter and asked for one coffee.

I found a table with two seats and sat down, putting my back under the table so there was no chance of someone taking it.

The boy came back and passed me the coffee.

"How do you know I like coffee?" I asked as I took a sip of the boiling drink. The truth was I loved coffee, it was my morning energy drink.

"Well, your drinking it so I think I did a good job in picking"

I laughed. "My names Annabeth" I said while I put my hand out and he took it gladly.

"Percy"

"So you from New York?"

"Maybe"

"What are doing at the airport?"

"Things"

"Are you going to answer my questions?"

"Maybe"

This boy was getting on my nerves now. Sure, to any by passer it might look funny but to me it wasn't

"Answer me or god help you, I will pour this coffee over your head" I threatened.

He laughed for a moment before replying, "I'm from New York. Lived here all my life. I'm here to pick my mom up because she has just been on a writers course thing in Florida and I am answering your Questions"

So he wants to be a smart arse. Game on!

"Well-" I was just about to give some witty comment back when I heard a voice from behind.

"Annabeth! come one the moving vans ready!" Percy smirked as he heard my dad.

I got up from the table and left. After taking one more look into Percy's mesmerizing sea-green eyes. I was sure I wouldn't forget them.

_Skip to next day_

I could hear the tires screech against the hard concrete floor as my dad parked the car in the only spare parking space of Goode High.

"Goode Luck honey" My dad said, trying to be funny with his pathetic pun that just made me role my eyes.

"Bye daddy" Yes I was a daddy's girl, get over it!

I got out the car and held my satchel closely to be side as I watched my dad drive away.

I heard music in my right ear and went to take my ear phone out but I felt nothing. I could still hear music but not coming form an earphone.

I followed the source of the noise and found my self looking at two big groups behind the school.

One girls.

One boys.

And they were singing against each other.

"Okay! So the next category is... Piper?" A fat boy asked pointing to a beautiful girl with tanned skin and brown hair.

"Songs about... SEX" She shouted which made laughter and cheer come form the crowd.

**_Pitch Perfect- The Riff Off- The Heroes against the Goddesses: _**

Thalia:_Na na na_  
_ Come on_  
_ Na na na na na_  
_ Come on, come on, come on_

Thalia and Piper: '_Cause I may be bad_  
_ But I'm perfectly good at it_  
_ Sex in the air_  
_ I don't care, I love the smell of it_  
_ Sticks and stones may break my bones_  
_ But chains and whips excite me_

Piper: _'Cause I may be bad_  
_ But I'm perfectly good at it_  
_ Sex_

A boy with blonde hair and a scar on his lip silenced her and started to sing

Jason: _Sex baby_  
_ Let's talk about you and me_  
_ Let's talk about all the good things_  
_ And the bad things that may be_  
_ Let's talk about sex_  
_ Alright_

As he was singing this her was getting right in Pipers face.

_ Let's talk about sex_  
_ A little bit, a little bit_

_ Let's talk about sex, baby-_

The Piper girl put her hand over his mouth and starting singer herself again

Piper:_ Baby, all through the night_  
_ I'll make love to you_  
_ Like you want me too_  
_ And I-_

She was on a roll but then a boy with black hair jumped out and started singing, Percy...

Percy:_ I guess it's just the woman in you_  
_ That brings out the man in me_  
_ I know I can't help myself_  
_ You're all in the world to me_

_ It feels like the first time_  
_ It feels like the very first time_  
_ It feels like the first time_  
_ It-_

I don't know why. I guess it was sudden impulse, but I started singing one of my favorite songs.

Annabeth: (Rap) _It's going down fade to Blackstreet_  
_ The homies got at me_  
_ Collab creations bump like acne_  
_ No doubt I put it down never slouch_  
_ As long as my credit could vouch_  
_ A dog couldn't catch me, straight up_

_ Tell me who could stop when Dre making moves_  
_ Attracting honeys like a magnet_  
_ Giving them eargasms with my mellow accent_  
_ Still moving this flavor with my homies Blackstreet and Teddy_  
_ The original rump shakers._

I looked around but everyone was just in shock. Percy was looking at me and mouthing ''Go on

Annabeth: (Singing) _Shorty get down, good Lord_  
_ Baby, got 'em open up all over town_  
_ Strictly bitch, she don't play around_  
_ Cover much ground, got game by the pound_

Piper, the girl with brown hair, had started joining in by this point.

_Getting paid is a forte_  
_ Each and every day, true player way_  
_ I can't get her outta my mind_  
_ I think about the girl all the time_

_Everyone was either singing for singer back up now. Even the boys._

_ I like the way you work it_  
_ No diggity, I got to bag it up_  
_ Baby [6x]_

We out

A huge cheer erupted from the girls and I was puled into a group hug but then pulled out by a pair of firm arms.

Percy stood there leaning over me, "That was amazing!"

"Thanks but it was just so I could kick your butt" I said back, more than happy to be the cocky one this time.

Before he could answer a voice came from behind. "Move it Jackson"

Percy was surprised at first but then put on a polite smile, "Of course ladies"

He then let go of my shoulders and walked away.

I turned to see the two girls who started the singing. One had short, wavy raven hair (Like Percy) and pale skin (Again, like Percy) but her yes were an amazing electric blue color with parks of white and black. She was wearing a KISS top and some black skinny jeans, not forgetting the converse.

The other one was the one who picked the topic, Piper. She had short brown hair that went past her shoulders and mesmerizing eyes. They reminded me of a kaleidoscope as they were a mixture of different colors. She was wearing a pink shirt that was tucked in to some white shorts that showed off her tanned legs.

"Who are you?" Asked the one with blue eyes, in a not-so-nice tone.

"Sorry I didn't quite catch your name"

"Thalia"

"Annabeth" I brought my hand out for her to shake but when she just looked at it I brought it back to my side.

"I'm Piper. You have an amazing voice" Piper interrupted, trying to get rid of the silence.

"Thank you"

"You have to join The Goddesses" she shouted. I was surprised, I mean, I didn't even know what she meant by 'The Goddesses'.

Just before she could answer she was interrupted by the bell. I looked down at my sheet I got the day before. Music first.

Apparently Piper could see it too because she was smirking at me, "Let's go to music then"


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth Chase

I put my earphones in to block away the outside world. I know that sounds strange bit it's true. I would always make sure my I-Pod was fully charged or at least half way. I would listen to songs whever I go, to school or to the shops. I could always hear the sweat melody of good songs. I have five playlists;

Sad

Happy

Depressing

Hyper

Wise

They usually depended on my mood.

Music was my life, I couldn't live without it. I knew music was important to me nut I didn't know how much...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The music teacher looked a bit like a weasel.

Sorry if that sounded mean but it was true. She had short, curly ginger hair and green eyes with a sharp and small nose. She was wearing a dress. At the top was a tight top with black and white zig zags going sideways and at the bottom was a black skirt, kept up with a orange belt.

She looked at me with a smile n her face. So she was one of those teachers who were always happy, Lucky me (See the sarcasm)

She motioned for the class to sit down in one of the chairs that were in a circle.

I sat next to Piper and a girl with brown hair and green eyes.

"So class, today we have a new student. Annabeth would you like to introduce yourself?" She pointed to me and I could feel the class staring at me. I never liked being the center of attention. I was always afraid I would do or say something wrong but I sucked it up and stood up.

"My name is Annabeth Adele Chase and I am sixteen years old. I did music in my old school, which was in San Francisco. I live with my dad, step-mum and two brothers" I didn't really know what else to say so I just sat back down in my black chair and miss gave me a thumbs up.

"Thank you for that Annabeth. So last week we started choosing a theme and singing a song that goes with it individually. I think we will do that again today so lets pick a category" She reached in to a glass bowl that was full of paper and picked one out. It reminded me of the reaping in The Hunger Games. Yes, I am a Hunger Games freak.

She unfolded the piece of paper and read it out, "Songs about hurt" Everyone started whispering about what songs they would sing while I just looked around the room.

"Thalia! Why don't you go first" Thalia got up and stood in the middle of the circle, "This was my moms favourite song" She said then started singing;

**_Carrie Underwood- Two Black Cadillacs- Thalia Grace:_**

_Two black Cadillacs driving in a slow parade_  
_ Headlights shining bright in the middle of the day_  
_ One is for his wife,_  
_ The other for the woman who loved him at night_  
_ Two black Cadillacs meeting for the first time_

_ [Chorus:]_  
_ And the preacher said he was a good man_  
_ And his brother said he was a good friend_  
_ But the women in the two black veils didn't bother to cry_  
_ Bye, Bye Bye, Bye_  
_ Yeah they took turns laying a rose down_  
_ Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground_  
_ He's not the only one who had a secret to hide_  
_ Bye bye, bye bye, bye Bye_

_ Two black Cadillacs, two black Cadillacs_

_ Two months ago his wife called the number on his phone_  
_ Turns out he'd been lying to both of them for oh so long_  
_ They decided then he'd never get away with doing this to them_  
_ Two black Cadillacs waiting for the right time, right time_

_ [Chorus:]_  
_ And the preacher said he was a good man_  
_ And his brother said he was a good friend_  
_ But the women in the two black veils didn't bother to cry_  
_ Bye bye, Bye bye_  
_ Yeah they took turns laying a rose down_  
_ Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground_  
_ He's not the only one who had a secret to hide_  
_ Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye_  
_ Yeah yeah_

_ [Bridge:]_  
_ It was the first and the last time they saw each other face to face_  
_ They shared a crimson smile and just walked away_  
_ And left the secret at the grave_

_ [Chorus:]_  
_ And the preacher said he was a good man_  
_ And his brother said he was a good friend_  
_ But the women in the two black veils they didn't bother to cry_  
_ Bye bye, Bye bye_  
_ Yeah they took turns laying a rose down_  
_ Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground_  
_ He's not the only one who had a secret to hide_  
_ Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye_  
_ Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

She had an amazing voice and the song really made it stand out. What I noticed was that everyone had been joining in some how. They had been singing the back up things, the ones the instruments would usually do.

Everyone clapped for her, including me, and she did a fake bow before she sat down.

"Miss please can Annabeth go next" Piper asked the teacher with innocents. What was up with this girl, she was really persistent with wanting to hear my voice. She wanted me to join a group or something but why can't she take NO for an answer.

I stood up with shaking hands and started to sing:

**_Kelly Clarkson- Because of you- Annabeth Chase:_**

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_  
_ I will not let myself_  
_ Cause my heart so much misery_  
_ I will not break the way you did,_  
_ You fell so hard_  
_ I've learned the hard way_  
_ To never let it get that far_

_ Because of you_  
_ I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_ Because of you_  
_ I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_ Because of you_  
_ I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_  
_ Because of you_  
_ I am afraid_

_ I lose my way_  
_ And it's not too long before you point it out_  
_ I cannot cry_  
_ Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_  
_ I'm forced to fake_  
_ A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_  
_ My heart can't possibly break_  
_ When it wasn't even whole to start with_

I was getting a shaky breath and everyone in the class started to join in except Piper and Thalia, Thalia looking at me with eyes I couldn't read and Piper had a smile on her face, a proud one

_ Because of you_  
_ I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_ Because of you_  
_ I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_ Because of you_  
_ I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_  
_ Because of you_  
_ I am afraid_

_ I watched you die_  
_ I heard you cry every night in your sleep_  
_ I was so young_  
_ You should have known better than to lean on me_  
_ You never thought of anyone else_  
_ You just saw your pain_  
_ And now I cry in the middle of the night_  
_ For the same damn thing_

I was crying. I now it makes you look weak but that song was true to my life because it made me remember when my perants would fight and I would hear them throw things and swear. I knew love didn't exist from that moment.

_ Because of you_  
_ I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_ Because of you_  
_ I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_ Because of you_  
_ I try my hardest just to forget everything_  
_ Because of you_  
_ I don't know how to let anyone else in_  
_ Because of you_  
_ I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_  
_ Because of you_  
_ I am afraid_

_ Because of you_  
_ Because of you _

Everyone got to their feet after ten seconds and started to clap. I wiped my tears and sat down. I saw the wide and sad eyes everyone was giving me so I just sat down further in my chair when I felt a small arm wrap around my shoulders. I looked up and saw Piper giving me a apologetic smile and I smiled back.

Maybe she wasn't so bad.

By the this time I was seriously considering Pipers offer. My dad would tell me to accept it because I needed some friends but I prefer just to sit in the shadows. That way no one can hurt you.

I still wasn't sure about it though. It wasn't that I got stage fright but it was because everyone would be so judgmental. They would think I was some sort of cheerleader living in a day dream. Or some loner who thought singing was the answer to everything but I will tell you something, I'm no Glee follower.

The bell rang and I headed out the door when I saw Piper behind me, still in the class room. I was debating with my self whever to go in or not but in the end my dumb side won and I entered the class room.

"Piper?" She turned her head to look at me, her surprised face soon turned to friendly.

"What's up?" She asked while putting her bad on her shoulder and her books in the other hand.

"I was wondering if I could eat lunch with you?" She had a happy, warm smile on her face and you could clearly see her little dimples on her cheeks.

"Sure, whats you next lesson?"

"Math"

"What room?"

"Urm, 237"

"I'll meet you out side there after class, okay?"

"Of course"

I turned to leave and head to maths when I heard her voice from behind me, "Thanks Annabeth, we really need it"

I soon found 237 but I was ten minutes late as I walked through the door. The teacher stood up from his desk and gave me a dirty look, "Why are you late miss"

"I was lost"

He walked over to me and gave me a look up and down. He was wearing a white shirt, black dress pants and a blue tie. You could see her used about a full tub of hair gel a day and he had a face full of wrinkles.

"That's hardly an accuse, detention at lunch!" He shouted and I even felt some of his spit hit my face. Just before I was going to sit in a seat a girl with caramel skin and black hair, not forgetting her warm brown eyes, stood up. She looked like someone who was nice to everyone and couldn't do wrong. She was wearing a black polo neck and some navy green jeans, ugg boots included. She was also wearing a little necklace which featured a pair of angle wings.

"Sir, She is the new student. It's her first day today" She explained while the math teacher nodded his head.

"Well miss-"

"Chase, Annabeth Chase" I interrupted. I hated it when teachers just called you miss. It really got on my nerves.

"Well, Annabeth. Looks like you're out of detention but be more careful next time. Go and sit in that seat next to Bianca" He pointed to the girl that stood up for me, Bianca, and motioned for me to sit in the green chair next to her.

I put my bag down at the side and once Mr Haslem- his name was written on the board- passed me my book I started to copy down the sum written at the front.

"Thanks for that" I thanked Bianca, she just looked at me with a warm smile.

"No problem. So, why are you from Annabeth?" She asked.

"San Francisco but I was born in Virgina"

"Cool. So do you want to eat lunch with me?" She was being really kind and I immediately liked her. She took an interest into what I was saying and wasn't being nice in a mean way, if that makes sense.

"Sorry I can't. I promised this girl Piper I would sit with her" I moaned. I wanted to sit with Bianca but I wanted to really see what Piper and her friends were liked. Even though I didn't want to admit it, because they seemed like the stereotypical singers in a high school, but they were nice.

"That's good! I sit with them. I'm in the Goddesses" she informed me, not letting her smile fall.

"What are The Goddesses again?" I was really getting confused and it was only my first day, someone help me.

"They were the group of girls this morning, in the Riff off. We were against The Heroes. A boy group from our school. We sing in competitions and its our dream to win the overall contest of all the school in America. If I remember it was you who helped us in the riff off" She smirked at me and I then Remembered seeing her as one of the shocked faces.

Eventually Mr. Haslem caught us talking and put us at opposite ends of the room. After the bell went me and Bianca walked out together, where we saw Piper waiting for us.

"Lets go meet the gang"

**I'm not going to do a scene were she meets and describes the girls so the links to their actors and clothes are on my profile!**

**Xxx Meg xxX**


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth Chase

I put my earphones in to block away the outside world. I know that sounds strange bit it's true. I would always make sure my I-Pod was fully charged or at least half way. I would listen to songs whever I go, to school or to the shops. I could always hear the sweat melody of good songs. I have five playlists;

Sad

Happy

Depressing

Hyper

Wise

They usually depended on my mood.

Music was my life, I couldn't live without it. I knew music was important to me nut I didn't know how much...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The girls were all amazingly nice, not like I expected them to be at all. They all sing in this big group and compete in competitions across the country. For a minute it actually sounded really cool but I soon remembered I didn't want to join. Piper and Thalia were the mains. Bianca and Zoe were the main dancers and back up singers. Clarisse and Nyssa were normal back up singers but they also played the instruments and Nyssa also worked on special effects. Katie, Lou Ellen and Rachel were just normal singers who would do the mains sometimes. I loved how they all had each others backs and acted like sisters.

Soon after we all got talking, a few of the boys came over and sat down since we were sat at a massive table.

I only knew who Percy was so the boys got introducing them selves. The one Piper was singing against at the riff off was called Jason and he was also Thalia's sister. He was one of the mains with Luke ad Percy. Luke was a blonde too with blue eyes, like the sky. He looked a lot like Jason but Luke had a big scar going from his eye to his mouth at the side of his face. He got it from a Rottweiler two years ago. Luke was also dating Thalia.

Percy, well, Percy was already quite known with me but I felt like every time I looked into them mesmerizing sea-green eyes I met him all over again.

So Luke, Percy and Jason were the mains. then you had Chris and Will as the dancers and back up. Nico and Conner were just back up.

We all just sat and talked like we knew each other our whole lives and, truth be told, I loved it. I didn't really have a lot of friends back in San Francisco. I had one or two like Summer or Emily but that was it.

I heard the bell go but I tried to take my tie getting to my classes because I just wanted to stay there with all of the singers and talk.

The rest of the day went by like a little bit of wind on the beach. I was heading out to my dads car when I saw Bianca and piper running towards me at top speed which almost sent Bianca straight into my chest.

"Why the hurry?" I asked with a chuckle. Pipers hair was now a bit messed up and I think Bianca was missing a shoe.

"Do you want to come to a girls sleep over at mine to night?" Piper asked, no, begged! I thought these girls just liked me- not loved me.

I was a bit shaky at first because, well, I had never been to a sleepover before. I know. Sad.

"Yeah, okay. Who else is going?"

Piper let out a sigh of relief and answered my question, "Me, Thalia, Bianca, Clarissa, Rachel, Katie and my sisters may be there" I nodded and got in to my dads car after she gave me a card with her phone number and house number written on it.

"Who were they kiddo?" MY dad asked as he stopped at a red light.

"Just some friends" I smiled. Friends I liked the sound of that. Dad smiled back at me through the mirror. He was obviously happy I had made some new friends. "Good, that's very good"

I went straight into my room to pack my things. It's amazing that it was my first day today but already they are inviting me to sleepovers and acting friendly towards me. Maybe that move was or for the best.

I packed a small white dressing gown that looked a bit like a dress. With some white bunny slippers. I had my tooth brush and toothpaste. But I also had some other little stuff that Piper told me to bring when I talked to her on the phone. My phone (Duh!) A teddy (OWL) and if I could play an instrument I had to bring it (Saxophone, Guitar and flute) I managed to fit it all in a little carry on except I had to carry my Saxophone and guitar in their cases.

My dad dropped me of at Piper's house- Sorry, i take that back. It wasn't a house. it was a mansion. I guess it makes sense. Her dad was Tristan Mclean. Yes, The Tristan Mclean. superstar actor who had already won five Oscars.

My dad waved goodbye and Piper met me out side the door. "Come on, everyone else is already here" She pulled me into her house and into her room where the girls sat in a perfect circle, Make up lay out in the middle.

Soon we were having the biggest make overs a girl could have, Bianca even put on EIGHT different face masks. We were all doing our nails when Piper started the boy gossip.

"So people. Anyone we got our eye on. Boy wise." Everyone groaned, you could tell boy talk just wasn't there thing.

"Well, there is this one guy named Lucas who is kind of cute." Bianca admitted, the blush only taking up half of her caramel face.

After hearing this both Drew and Selina squealed, "OMG. I went out with him when I was a freshman!" Selina shouted.

"I went out with him last year!" They started clapping and taking about how good a kisser he was.

Piper just rolled her eyes and turned to me, "What about you Annabeth?"

I felt my face blush as I started stuttering. Oddly Thalia was the one that stop me from making a fool of my self.

"How about we practice. We need to work harder if we want to beat The Heroes" She got up ad went to her bag, to get some songs.

"Why is Thalia so focused on winning... Whatever this is" I whispered to Piper. She stopped doing my nails and looked at me with a serious expressions,

"Thalia and Luke used to date. They ere the 'it' couple in school. No one could deny that they were made for each other" I looked behind my shoulder to see Thalia go out the door with an empty glass in her hand.

"Thalia was also the head cheerleader back then and that was also when a new girl came to town, Kelli. She was so sweat and innocent that everyone liked her and she went and auditioned to be a cheerleader. Thalia let her in and they became really good friends. Thalia was waiting for Luke after his football practice when she went into the changing rooms. She saw Luke and Kelli, heavily, making out. he dumped him there and then. She also stopped being on the cheerleading team and became a bit of a goth. Thalia was asked to join The Goddesses five months later. She joined when she found out Luke was on the enemy team. She took over the team with me this year and is working hard to beat her ex"

I felt really sorry for Thalia and when she walked I almost said sorry to her. I had an odd feeling that she heard us because she couldn't look me or Piper in the eye and just put the music on.

**_Carrie Underwood- Before he Cheats- The Goddesses:_**

**_Thalia:_** _Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,_  
_ and she's probably getting frisky..._  
_ right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink_  
_ 'cause she can't shoot whiskey..._  
_ Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick,_  
_ showing her how to shoot a combo..._

**_Bianca:_** _And he don't know..._

_** All:** That I dug my key into the side_  
_ of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_  
_ carved my name into his leather seats..._  
_ I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_  
_ slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._  
_ Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_** Bianca, Annabeth and Piper:** Right now, she's probably up singing some_  
_ white-trash version of Shania karaoke._  
_ Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"_  
_ and he's a-thinking that he's gonna get lucky,_  
_ Right now, he's probably dabbing on_  
_ 3 dollars worth of that bathroom Polo..._

_** Katie:** Oh, and he don't know..._

_** All:** That I dug my key into the side_  
_ of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_  
_ carved my name into his leather seats,_  
_ I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_  
_ slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._  
_ Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_** Thalia:** I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,_  
_ 'cause the next time that he cheats..._  
_ Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_** Nyssa:** No... not on me_

_** All:** 'Cause I dug my key into the side_  
_ of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_  
_ carved my name into his leather seats..._  
_ I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_  
_ slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._  
_ Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_** Bianca:** Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._

_** Thalia:** Oh, before he cheats... oh, oh._

We finished and I noticed that Thalia had tears in her eyes. We just carried on with all the make up but I couldn't help feel sorry for Thalia but I had a feeling. When I lived in San Francisco I had a friend who would be hired by people to see if there lover was cheating on them. From all that she did I could tell the signs that someone cheated. Luke cheated. I knew that. But I don't think he meant too. I remembered that lunch time where the boys joined us and Luke wasn't looking at anyone else for the whole time, only Thalia. He wouldn't look at her body with desire but at her face with longing. Whatever the case I am defiantly looking in to it.

I was amazed at how well these girls got on. they acted like sisters and their voices were like angels. I had always wanted best friends who would be there for you no matter what. Who you cold just have a nice chat with or a full out sleepover. That when I made my decision.

"I'll join the Goddesses"


	4. Chapter 4

Percy Jackson

I put my earphones in to block away the outside world. I know that sounds strange bit it's true. I would always make sure my I-Pod was fully charged or at least half way. I would listen to songs wherever I go, to school or to the shops. I could always hear the sweat melody of good songs. I have five playlists;

Sad

Happy

Depressing

Hyper

Wise

They usually depended on my mood.

Music was my life, I couldn't live without it. I knew music was important to me nut I didn't know how much...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The halls of Goode high were covered in posters about the football and swim teams, the singers, signs about drugs but one poster stood out on the wall of colors. This poster was newly painted and had red and black as the the main colors. it looked like a photo someone had taken but if you looked closely you could still see where the paint brush had gone over the sides and the pencil lines that had been left uncolored. The picture was hard to see if you weren't tall. Most of the students were already forming a herd around it. You could push your way to the front and see. It had a stage with the classic red curtains. And on that stage were two black silhouettes of a man and a woman doing the tango. Curvy red writing covered the top. The writing said: Goode High Talent show, 6th November.

I looked around until I saw Luke and Jason, obviously in a discussion about the talent show. I walked over to the lockers but while I walked I could see a very angry/sad Thalia watching them from her locker.

"Hey man" Luke greeted me as I gave each, him and Jason, a man hug.

"So are we going for the talent show?" Jason asked, that was just like him always getting to the point. I find it rather annoying sometimes but I guess it was just the way he was.

"I think we are" I stated. How could we not go for it? We were the best singing group in the state. That was proven when we won the AEVCs (America's Education Vocals Competition) last year. Me, Jason and Luke were the three who run The Heroes and I love it. We would pick the songs and dance moves. Not forgetting we would have lead parts in most songs.

"Why don't we get the guys together and practice?" Luke suggested. I only slightly listened to what he was saying because I could still see a certain goth girl looking at us, or him to be exact.

"Luke, I think you have a shadow" **(A/N did anyone else find this racist when Peeta said it in The Hunger Games)** He looked behind him and Thalia looked away quickly, making it out as she was never looking. Jason held a disgusted face. Probably at how that was his sister who was looking. Luke face was soft and guilty though. Like a little kids who had to tell their parents that they eat all the sweats.

I knew the story of Luke and Thalia, everyone did. But Luke told me the behind the scenes part. He was at practice when he hurt his head, badly, so the teacher told him to go and get changed in the changing rooms and then leave. When he got in there he saw Kelli looking through some files, files with Thalia's name on the front.

Luke tried to confront her about it but every second she just kept getting closer. Kelli was meant to be this amazingly nice and sweat girl that every body loved so he didn't really know what was going on.

Because of the injury to his head he started getting sweaty and delirious. He started to imagine the changing room turning into his bedroom first and then slowly Kelli started changing into a very realistic version of Thalia, only in Luke's head though. Kelli started to kiss him and, believing it was Thalia, he kissed back. Eventually he realized he was kissing Kelli so he pushed her away and looked at the time. Practice had ended so the boys must ave used the other changing rooms.

He ran home not even getting changed, hoping Thalia hadn't seen the scene because she was normally there when he finished practice. When he got home he saw his car in the driveway. It was all battered and scratched but it looked like it had been on purpose. He started to walk around it when he saw what was carved in the front passenger seat, one word; Thalia.

He went to her house begging for forgiveness but she still hated him and after he had done with his speech she just threw a picture, that was ripped in two, on the ground. It was a picture of Luke and Thalia. On there first date at the park. After her stop she slammed the door and was never seen as the cheerleader Thalia with the happy spirit and the perfect boyfriend again. But she was seen as the Thalia who was a goth and an amazing singer.

I know for a fact Luke still had that picture and he put it back together. I also know that when he went to get the car fixed, he asked them not the have Thalia's name carved out. So whenever you go in Luke's car he would still have the name of his love written in the seat to his right.

"Should I go and talk to her?" Luke asked us, his eyes not leaving the face of the girl who was putting her books away and slowly closing her locker.

I was about to answer with a straight forward yes but a girl with brown hair and perfectly tanned skin blocked out view of Thalia, Piper Mclean.

I saw Jason's face turn from disgust to admiration. It was no secret between The Heroes that Jason had a massive crush on the movie stars daughter. We always told him to ask her out but there were two things wrong with that.

One; the two groups could never date the other because of the thing between Thalia and Luke.

Two; Piper was one of his sisters best friends, therefore she was off limits.

Piper started jumping up and down and, to see what all the fuss was about, a blonde girl joined them. Annabeth.

When I first saw Annabeth in the airport my thoughts were; Wow. She literally took my breath away. I'm sure I could have met her by not spilling coffee on her top but don't girls like cliche boys? I really have no idea on her thoughts about me. I think they might be good but one can never be sure with girls.

Word about her joining The Goddesses spread fast and soon everyone knew. I for one was happy. The Heroes got to have some practices with them and parties and other things. But I was also not happy because, like I said before, The Heroes and The Goddesses can't date each other.

"Come one guys, lets go to the practice room." I didn't really want to girls to turn around and spot our eyes on them so we headed to the practice room after texting the rest of the guys to tell them to join us.

We opened the blue double doors to find the girls opening the other set of double doors.

"What the hell do you think your doing" Thalia was always the nicest person to be around.

"We're about to practice, want to join?" Luke asked, the shyness of Thalia's company coming back to him.

"Sorry but... were here to practice our selves so if you could just leave. That would be great." Annabeth butted in. I have a feeling someone told her about Luke and Thalia because her and Piper were giving him a dirty look.

"Well, what about an against-song to chose" I shouted at her. Don't ask me why I shouted, I guess I was just a bit loud.

A Against-Song is where you pick a song then two people from different teams sing it. Whoever sings it best wins.

"Fine, we pick Piper" Thalia stated while putting her i-pod into the speakers.

"Jason" Luke told her and Piper started to smirk as Jason brought him self so he was in front of her and we were all in a circle around them.

Micheal Jackson, Smooth Criminal backing track started playing from the speakers.

"Sure your ready for this Mclean" Jason said, backing away slowly.

"Oh your going down Grace" and with that, the singing started.

**Micheal Jackson- Smooth Criminal- Jason Grace and Piper Mclean:**

_Jason: As He Came Into The Window_  
_It Was The Sound Of A Crescendo_  
_He Came Into Her Apartment_  
_He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet_  
_She Ran Underneath The Table_  
_He Could See She Was Unable_  
_So She Ran Into The Bedroom_  
_She Was Struck Down, It Was Her Doom_

_Jason: Annie Are You OK_

_Piper: So, Annie Are You OK_

_Jason: Are You OK, Annie_

_Piper: Annie Are You OK_  
_Jason: So, Annie Are You OK_  
_Piper: Are You OK, Annie_  
_Jason: Annie Are You OK_  
_Piper: So, Annie Are You OK_  
_Jason: Are You OK, Annie_  
_Piper: Annie Are You OK_  
_Jason: So, Annie Are You OK,_  
_Both: Are You OK, Annie_

_Both: (Annie Are You OK)_  
_(Will You Tell Us That You're OK)_  
_(There's A Sign In The Window)_  
_(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)_  
_(He Came Into Your Apartment)_  
_(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)_  
_(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)_  
_(You Were Struck Down)_  
_(It Was Your Doom)_

_Jason: Annie Are You OK_  
_Piper: So, Annie Are You OK_  
_Jason: Are You OK Annie_  
_Piper: Annie Are You OK_  
_Jason: So, Annie Are You OK_  
_Piper: Are You OK Annie_  
_Jason: Annie Are You OK_  
_Piper: So, Annie Are You OK_  
_Jason: Are You OK Annie_  
_Piper: You've Been Hit By_  
_Jason: You've Been hit By_  
_Both: A Smooth Criminal_

_Piper: So They Came Into The Outway_  
_It Was Sunday-What A Black Day_  
_Mouth To Mouth Resus-Citation_  
_Sounding Heartbeats-Intimidations_

_Jason: Annie Are You OK_  
_Piper: So, Annie Are You OK_  
_Jason: Are You OK Annie_  
_Piper: Annie Are You OK_  
_Jason: So, Annie Are You OK_  
_Piper: Are You OK Annie_  
_Jason: Annie Are You OK_  
_Piper: So, Annie Are You OK_  
_Jason: Are You OK Annie_  
_Piper: Annie Are You OK_  
_Jason: So, Annie Are You OK_  
_Both: Are You OK Annie_

_Both: (Annie Are You OK)_  
_(Will You Tell Us That You're OK)_  
_(There's A Sign In The Window)_  
_(That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)_  
_(He Came Into Your Apartment)_  
_(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)_  
_(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)_  
_(You Were Struck Down)_  
_(It Was Your Doom)_

_Both: (Annie Are You OK)_  
_(So, Annie Are You OK)_  
_(Are You OK Annie)_  
_(You've Been Hit By)_  
_(You've Been Struck By_  
_A Smooth Criminal)_

_Piper: Aaow!_  
_Jason: (Annie Are You OK)_  
_Piper: I Don't Know!_  
_Jason: (Will You Tell Us, That You're OK)_  
_Piper: I Don't Know!_  
_Jason: (There's A Sign In The Window)_  
_Piper: I Don't Know!_  
_Jason: (That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)_  
_Piper: I Don't Know!_  
_Jason: (He Came Into Your Apartment)_  
_Piper: I Don't Know!_  
_Jason: (Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)_  
_Piper: I Don't Know Why Baby!_  
_Jason: (Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)_  
_Piper: I Don't Know!_  
_Jason: (You Were Struck Down)_  
_Piper: (It Was Your Doom-Annie!)_  
_Jason: (Annie Are You OK)_  
_Piper: Dang Gone It-Baby!_  
_Jason: (Will You Tell Us, That You're OK)_  
_Piper: Dang Gone It-Baby!_  
_Jason: (There's A Sign In The Window)_  
_Piper: Dang Gone It-Baby!_  
_Jason: (That He Struck You-A Crescendo Annie)_  
_Piper: Hoo! Hoo!_  
_Jason: (He Came Into Your Apartment)_  
_Piper: Dang Gone It!_  
_Jason: (Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)_  
_Piper: Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!_  
_Jason: (Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)_  
_Piper: Dang gone It!_  
_Jason: (You Were Struck Down)_  
_Both: (It Was Your Doom-Annie!)_  
_Piper: Aaow!_

At the end of the song Piper had Jason cornered which meant they got the practice room.

"Bye boys!"


End file.
